


For Science

by tjsbasketball



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, First Dates, Flirting, M/M, swingset scene 3.0 or smth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjsbasketball/pseuds/tjsbasketball
Summary: Just a quick fic of our boys on the holy Tyrus swingset.





	For Science

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically entirely dialogue so uhh do with that what you will.
> 
> Also side note: I wrote this at 2 am so sorry if it's totally incoherent at some points but if not then! hope ya like it!!

It was ten minutes past four o’clock on Thursday as TJ walked to the playground near the school. He liked to visit the playground a few times every week to sit on the swings. It was quite relaxing, just sitting on a swing, alone with your thoughts.

“TJ!” a voice called out as TJ reached the swingset. TJ looked to see Cyrus sat on a swing, beaming at him.

Okay, so maybe he didn’t go there _just_ for the swinging.

“Hey, Underdog!” He said, taking a swing. “What brings you here?” He asked, as if he didn’t already know the answer.

“I’m always here. And apparently so are you now.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No, no, not at all. I find it very charming that you come here every day just to see me.” He smirked. TJ leaned over in his swing to push Cyrus playfully.

“Yeah, as if. But it’s nice that you think I only come here for you.” Cyrus was, in truth, correct, but he didn’t need to know that. 

“So what have you been up to?” TJ asked.

“Nothing much. I’m by myself today since Andi’s out with her family.”

“And Buffy?”

“Out on a date with Walker at some arcade.”

“Oof, sorry. But it’s okay, it’s way more fun being here with me.” TJ said with an exaggerated cheesy grin. Cyrus chuckled.

“Sure,” he said sarcastically. TJ was, in truth, correct, but he didn’t need to know that.

“What is this, their third date? They’re probably not even having that great a time anyway.”

“I dunno, my experience with dating hasn’t been all that terrific so who’s to say.”

“Whoa, what? You mean The Cyrus Goodman, he who can befriend anyone, hasn’t had a positive dating experience? You’re lying for sure.”

“Easy for you to say, mister Star Athlete. I’m sure your past relationships have all been positively spectacular.”

TJ stretched and put on a serious face.

“Yup, pretty much.” he said matter-of-factly. He was, of course, joking, but Cyrus already knew that. Cyrus understood TJ better than anyone, really.

“Come on, though, I’m sure your dates have never been _that_ bad.” TJ said.

“Not that bad? Teej, I got sick on a merry-go-round and puked in a shoe.”

TJ stopped swinging, slightly taken aback by Cyrus’ story.

“I see.” He said, unable to come up with a counterargument.

“I’m telling you,” Cyrus continued, “it’s like I’m cursed. I’m pretty sure any date with me means total disaster.”

“Okay, I’ll take those odds.”

“And then there’s the time– wait, _what?_ ” Cyrus’ eyes widened in surprise as he registered his friend’s words. TJ’s eyes widened too. Had he actually just said that? _Out loud?_ His heart began racing. He’d said it; there was no going back now. He put on his most confident voice and continued.

“You bet that any date with you is sure to go terribly wrong, but I say that any date with _me_ is destined to be an unqualified success. Unstoppable force meets immovable object, right?”

“I’m not so sure that applies here.” Said Cyrus.

“The point is, the only way to find out who’s right is to put the theory to the test. Let’s go on a date.” TJ glanced at Cyrus, whose face showed that he was still trying to process what was being said. “It’s for science.” He added quickly. He hoped Cyrus couldn’t tell how nervous he was. 

“Oh.” Cyrus said slowly. TJ panicked. _‘Oh?’_ What did that mean? Maybe this was a bad idea. He was going to say no. Oh, man, he was going to say no for sure. How could TJ think that he could just ask Cyrus out without even thinking about it first? 

“Well I suppose,” Cyrus continued, “that we'll have no choice but to do it then.” TJ looked up at him, surprised. “For science.” Cyrus added, grinning.

TJ smiled, his heart bursting.

“Alright, so where to?” He said, standing up. “Bowling? Skating? Trampoline park?”

“All those places sound so– how do I say this– athletic.” Cyrus said, standing up as well.

“Come on, you’re an athlete now too, remember? You can do a somersault, what more does an athlete need?” 

“I appreciate your attempts at encouragement, but can’t we go somewhere a little more, I don’t know, safe?”

“If you really want to, then we can. But remember, if you never try something, you’ll miss out on all the fun that you could have there. Plus, you’ll be with me, remember?” He made that cheesy grin again and suddenly Cyrus couldn’t say no.

“The trampoline park does sound pretty fun.”

“Great! Trampoline park it is. Tomorrow at 5:30?” TJ held out his hand.

“Sounds good.” Cyrus said, taking TJ's hand and going in for a hug. TJ rested his chin on Cyrus' head as they hugged. “See ya then.” And with that, he walked away.

“Yeah,” TJ said quietly, watching Cyrus leave, not quite yet believing that he had actually managed to get a date with him. “See ya.”

TJ sat back down on the swing, no longer able to contain his excitement. He immediately began mentally planning his date. He was so occupied with his thoughts that he didn't see Cyrus turn to look back at him as he walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> So I *might* make a chapter 2 of them on the actual date but that depends on if I have time. But for sure lmk if that's something you'd want


End file.
